Electronic devices, such as cellular telephones, media players, MP3 players, etc. generally have a connector for an earphone or headset. The earphone or headset typically includes a length of wire having a plug on one end (to connect to the electronic device) and one or more earphones, microphones, audio controls, or ear buds on the other end. The length of wire is typically between one to two meters long, and is typically lightweight and prone to becoming entangled in itself or with other items. This can pose a problem for a user during use, for example when the user is sitting, the wire can tangle or loop together causing the ear buds to be pulled from the user's ear upon standing up. This problem may also occur when running, exercising, etc. This can also cause a problem during storage (e.g., when the user puts the media player in his or her pocket/purse) as the wire can become entangled, and form a knot upon being retrieved or pulled. This is frustrating for the user and may damage the cord.
In addition, it is desirable to have a convenient system for managing or storing a cord or cords associated with an electronic device. In some embodiments, it is desirable to store cords together, i.e., to attach cords together in a neat bundle. In some embodiments, it is desirable to attach cords to electronic devices with which they are associated, e.g., to prevent the cord and device from separating, etc.
It would be desirable to have a device that prevents cords, such as multimedia, earphone, microphone, or headset cords, from tangling during use or storage.